Lord of the Cards
by Razanur
Summary: When the most evil nefarious person ever to grace the Yu-Gi-Oh screen somehow manages to swap the gang with people fom Middle-earth, is anyone expected to come through unscathed? CH 1! Certain yamis are a bit disturbed by their sudden host-swap. Oh, and M


Hello, happy peoples! Welcome to a LotR/YGO crossover. Woot!  
A couple of notes -- all thoughts are incased inslash marks /Like this! Muahaha, now I shall take over the world/ because my computer doesn't do itaics. Also, for me Ryou Bakura is Ryou Bakura, and his yami is DECYB (don't ask). Oh, and the evil hikari is Malik and the eviler yami is Marik. Is that everybody? Without further ado, I present to you this lovely little oddity, Lord of the Cards!

How the heck am I supposed to make page breaks anymore? Bah, humbug.

Elrond smiled and intoned proudly, "You shall be the Fellowship of the... the.. whoah!"

The nine looked at each other. "The Fellowship of the Whoah," Boromir said increduously. "Is it too late for me to back out?" The others glared at him.

"Erm, that is, of the Ring," Elrond corrected. "My bad," he added as an afterthought. He passed his hand over his forehead and blinked several times. For a moment there he would have sworn that he had seen nine completely different people standing before him. But of course not.

cheesecheesecheesecheesecheesecheesecheesecheesecheese

Sometime later, Tea and Gramps were chasing after Yugi (actually, Yami, but they didn't know that) as he followed Arcane. They hollered as he stepped into the little magical boxy things. All of a sudden, a gargantuan flamy thing was trying to whack Gramps, and Tea fell off a chair. Then they were back to watching Yugi disappear.

"That was odd," Tea said.

cheesecheesecheesecheesecheesecheesecheesecheesecheese

Boromir was ticked. Frodo wouldn't give him the stupid ring! Irksome Hobbit! Haurmph. He heard a noise, and spun around to see a horde of rampaging Orcs coming for him! Off he ran to protect Merry and Pippin -- fat lot of good he did them. Then Lurtz appeared, wielding his bow masterfully. The Uruk-hai thought about licking the blood off of the arrow before letting it fly, but decided to give Boromir that much kindness. He had a different view of what "pity" was than a human would.  
The arrow flew fast and straight towards poor ol' Bory. /Well, crud./ And then he disappeared. Along with multiple other LotR characters.

cheesecheesecheesecheesecheesecheesecheesecheesecheese

In Domino, Yami called Slyther the Sky Dragon on DECYB. Then he cackled nefariously. DECYB looked at his deck and hand. "Nooooo-" he started, but was cut off by a flash of sparkly turquoise light and a bout of evil laughter that did not come from the ancient Pharaoh. And then multiple Yu-Gi-Oh characters disappeared.

They reappeared in various places. Malik, for example, appeared where Boromir had been. So much for him. Over in Domino, people were appearing all over the place. Sam appeared right where Yugi had been, directly underneath a giant two-mouthed demon dragon. Everyone's favorite white-haired bishie traded places with everyone's favorite blonde-haired Elf (who had dark hair in the book! SHORT DARK HAIR!). This set the Sindarian face-to-face with the denizen dragon(1).

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

cheesecheesecheesecheesecheesecheesecheesecheesecheese

Back in Middle-earth. And now, we shall not unmask the evil bad guy who switched with Sauron. But let me tell you, this is the really really REALLY evil person from Yu-Gi-Oh land.

cheesecheesecheesecheesecheesecheesecheesecheesecheese

In a tiny side-street in Domino, Sauron appeared where the evil person had been (a very confused Eomer stood nearby, if you care). Being a giant flaming eyeball, he made short work of the evil one's clothes and duel disk. And deck.

cheesecheesecheesecheesecheesecheesecheesecheesecheese

He-who-had-switched-with-Sauron-and-is-evil had a deep connection with hs deck. He loved it. Passionatly. Way overly passionatly. Really, he probably would have married any of the monsters within, given a chance. So he felt it deep within as his deck burned.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

cheesecheesecheesecheesecheesecheesecheesecheesecheese

Speaking of screamy people, Sam was cowering on the ground. Yami took over. Then Sam really freaked out, but he had been tossed into his soul room so nobody knew.

Legolas blinked multiple times as Sam's eyes narrowed and hair flew out in the approved ratio of yami-to-hikari hair spikiness(2). He also grew about half an inch taller, but that was harder to notice.

But Legolas had bigger problems, namely the giant red demon dragon above him. Using his keen Elfin logic, he leapt off of the arena and reached for his arrows. Unfortunatly, these were still in Middle-earth. Strapped to Ryou's back, as a matter of fact, so it was doubtful that they would ever be used. Plus, DECYB was not glad that Legolas had taken him out of the arena, even if he was about to get his butt kicked. So he started hollering at Legolas via the Millinium Ring, which completely confused the Elf for reasons that should be obvious.

However, what's done is done. Gollum, who had switched places with the referre guy (his name is Donald Smith, but that is not important at this precise nanosecond) started yelling throatily. He had always been the ref back in the old days when he was still a wee Hobbit lad, so he knew exactly what was happening and what to do. "Legolaseses has leftses the arena, soseseseses Samses wins by forfeitses." He grinned toothily.

Smitty Richards (job title: random thug) looked around, rather bemused. "Sooo... Yugi wins?" he asked. Gollum nodded happily.

All the LotR people looked around. "So, where are we?" Frodo asked, "And what's up with Sam?"

cheesecheesecheesecheesecheesecheesecheesecheesecheese

Razanur was sitting at the computer, typing merrily. Right about now she realized that if the people all switched places, but not bodies, everyone's clothing would be the wrong size. Using those wonderful powers that come from being the one writing the story, she decided that everyone's clothing would magically shrink or grow to fit them beautifully.

cheesecheesecheesecheesecheesecheesecheesecheesecheese

Anyways.

Yami looked around. "Sam?" he said. Well, something was obviously wrong. He raced off to the soul rooms and knocked on the door.

It slowly creaked open, revealing a very ticked off Hobbit.

cheesecheesecheesecheesecheesecheesecheesecheesecheese

TA DA!

(1) When you see "denizen," read it as "evil fiend of the underworld," rather than the actual definition.  
(2) Wingleader Sora Jade said it first! The hair thing, I mean. It's so true...

So, there we have it, chappie one of Lord of the Cards. Thank you, beloved family, for thinking up the excellent name. And all peoples out there in Fanficland, please review! Sayanora!


End file.
